Velanda
Velanda was a Blood Elf Hunter who lead a squad in the Horde Army. She was the twin sister of Kelanda, younger sister of Kadrath, lover of Delarr, and mother of Dathren. Born sometime before the Third War, Velanda witnessed the Scourge's devastation of Quel'Thalas, and the reformation of the high elven survivors into the blood elves. As an adult, Velanda helped defeat remaining Scourge forces in Quel'Thalas, and stop Kael'thas Sunstrider's plan to summon Kil'jaeden through the Sunwell. Years later, Velanda would serve the Horde in their war against the Alliance, fighting in Pandaria. Velanda would later join the Darkspear Rebellion to overthrow Garrosh Hellscream as warchief and end the war. When the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth from an alternate universe Draenor, Velanda was among the Horde forces sent to alternate Draenor. She helped maintain the Frostwall garrison in Frostfire Ridge. When the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth for a third time, Velanda did not participate in the conflict, as she was at home with her newborn son, Dathren. However, a year later, a new war erupted with the Alliance that threatened Quel'Thalas, and Velanda was called in service of the Horde once more. Early Adult Years Velanda was born to a blood elven family in Quel'Thalas, sometime before the Scourge invasion during the Third War. During the War in Outland, her brother Kadrath disappeared and was declared dead. When Velanda was twenty one years old, she moved out of her family's home. She tamed her first pet: a dragonhawk which she named Alonar. Velanda and Alonar ventured to Silvermoon City, where they met a Blood Elf Paladin named Delarr. Velanda and Delarr began to fall in love with each other, and eventually Velanda and Alonar moved into Delarr's home in the Eversong Woods. Battlefield: Barrens Velanda later supported the Darkspear Rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream. She helped fight Kor'kron in the Northern Barrens along with Delarr. Her rage towards Garrosh increased when she was informed that Delarr had been killed by Kor'kron Sergeant Margof. Siege of Orgrimmar Shortly after the events in the Barrens, Velanda infiltrated the Dranosh'ar Blockade and stole Garrosh's plans. However, the Kor'kron discovered her. They beat up Velanda and captured her. A troll rogue named Jerte infiltrated the blockade a few hours later, grabbed the plans and freed an unconscious Velanda. Jerte took Velanda to Razor Hill where she was treated for her wounds, and awoke the next morning. Velanda travelled to Sen'jin Village and boarded a blood elf ship, the Blood Dagger. She engaged the Kor'kron fleet along with other Horde shps. Velanda and Jerte battled Sergeant Margof. They were no match though, and Margof quickly knocked Jerte off the ship. Velanda took a blow to the ribs from Margof's sword before being batted off the sinking Blood Dagger, knocking her unconscious. Velanda was eventually found by the crew of Lor'themar Theron's flagship. Velanda was treated by Delarr, who had actually faked his death in the Barrens to escape the Kor'kron. Velanda and the other injured, including Jerte, were treated at Razor Hill. Velanda and Delarr talked and then went to Sen'jin Village to board the Silver Moon. They engaged the Kor'kron fleet once again. The battle resulted in Velanda killing Margof, who had already been mortally wounded by a druid, by shooting him with an arrow. War on Draenor Velanda traveled to alternate Draenor and helped fight the Iron Horde across the planet. During the small Feast of Winter Veil celebration at Frostwall, Velanda became pregnant. She was forced to sit out of the rest of the battles on Draenor. Shortly after the fall of Hellfire Citadel, Velanda and Delarr returned to their home in Quel'Thalas, where Velanda gave birth to their son a few months later. They named him Dathren. Return of the Legion When the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, Velanda chose to stay home and take care of Dathren while Delarr went and fought. Around this time, Kadrath returned to Quel'Thalas and reunited with Velanda. He explained that he had become a demon hunter in Outland, and had been locked away in the Vault of the Wardens for several years. Although Velanda was angered at Kadrath for leaving his family and becoming a demon hunter, she forgave him after he explained that he had done it to protect Quel'Thalas, and allowed him to meet his nephew. It was also at this time that Velanda's relationship with Kelanda strained due to some of her sister's recent actions. Velanda refused to let Kelanda see Dathren, declaring her a bad influence. Angered, Kelanda fought the Legion at the Broken Shore, but then disappeared. After the defeat of the Legion, Velanda learned that Kelanda had become a void elf and joined the Alliance, further straining their relationship. Battle for Azeroth Due to the discovery of azerite, a war broke out between the Alliance and Horde following the Legion's invasion. Neither Velanda, Delarr, or Kadrath initially fought in the conflict. However, the Alliance sought to conquer the entire Eastern Kingdoms, starting with Lordaeron. With the lands of Lordaeron being the last Horde territory protecting Quel'Thalas, the blood elves were under threat. Lor'themar Theron arrived at Velanda's home and pleaded for her aid at Lordaeron. Velanda and Delarr reluctantly agreed, leaving Dathren in the care of Kadrath. Assembling the Silvermoon Huntsmen, Velanda quickly joined with the blood elf forces to journey to Lordaeron. During the battle, Velanda encountered Kelanda. The Battle for Lordaeron was ultimately a loss for the Horde, causing Velanda to become involved in the war to defend Quel'Thalas. Velanda and Delarr would later be deployed to Zandalar to assist the Horde war effort. Kadrath continued to stay in Quel'Thalas and care for Dathren. Appearances *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (first appearance) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Category:Female Category:Blood elf Category:Hunter Category:Silvermoon Huntsmen Category:Darkspear Rebellion Category:Horde